kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Shoichi Imayoshi
|kanji = 今吉　翔一 |gender = Male |age = 18 |height = 180 cm (5' 11") |weight = 71 kg (157 lbs) |birthday = June 3rd, Gemini |blood type = AB |team = Tōō (former) Team Strky |position = Point Guard (Too, former) Shooting Guard (Strky) |talent = Intelligence Playmaking Mind Games Double Clutch Three-Pointer Buzzer Beater Pressure Defence |anime voice = Kazuya Nakai |first appearance manga = Chapter 39 |first appearance anime = Episode 14 |job = Tōō: Captain (former) Team Strky: Captain}}Shoichi Imayoshi (今吉 翔一 Imayoshi Shōichi) was Tōō's third-year point guard and captain. After the Winter Cup, he retired with the rest of the third-years. Appearance Imayoshi has messy black hair and gray eyes, which are usually squinted. He is of average height and build. During games, he wears the Tōō jersey with the number 4, which is reserved for the captain. Personality At first glance, Imayoshi appears to be kind, cheerful and easygoing. He speaks in a polite Kansai accent, but laces jabs at the weaknesses of others into otherwise pleasant conversation, subtly revealing a darker, more arrogant personality. Several of his opponents, including Hyūga and Kasamatsu, have commented on his terrible personality, and although Imayoshi pretends to be offended, he doesn't actually seem to be bothered. Even Hanamiya remarks that Imayoshi has a horrible personality, noting that he is best at doing what displeases others.List of Kuroko no Basuke characters on Wikipedia Hanamiya also reveals that Imayoshi can analyze people so well he can almost seem to read their minds. As a result, Imayoshi is among the first of Seirin's opponents to be able to successfully guard Kuroko. As a captain, Imayoshi is quite prudent. He has absolute faith in Aomine's abilities, and chooses not to hold him accountable for skpping practice on account of those abilities. He successfully convinces Wakamatsu not to fight with Aomine (at least temporarily) and manages to calm Sakurai down during his panic attacks. He appears to be good friends with Susa, whom he studies with. Story Interhigh preliminaries Final league Imayoshi is first seen at Tōō's training. He asks Sakurai why Aomine isn't present, because they are in the same class. Sakurai apologizes and says that he tried to stop him, but failed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 39, page 12 Sakurai apologizes again for being alive, to which Imayoshi reacts with shock. Sakurai continues apologizing and degrading himself, while Imayoshi continues saying that it's okay. Winter Cup Round 1 He enters the Winter Cup court together with the other players from Tōō Academy for their first match, against Seirin. As they start to warm up, the audience is talking about Aomine and Imayoshi, saying that his moves are unpredictable.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 11 As the match is about to begin, he shakes hands with Hyūga, noticing that he has matured into a fine captain, judging from his appearance. He also sees that the other players have evolved as well. The match start and Seirin takes the ball. They drive it up court, but run into Tōō's pressure defense, led by Imayoshi. Imayoshi tells Izuki that they aren't underestimating them, because Momoi has imprinted the importance of stopping the first attack. Izuki eventually mispasses and the ball is stolen by Sakurai. He passes to Aomine, who does an alley-oop. As Seirin collects the ball, Imayoshi apologizes and tells them they got the first point.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 15 After Kuroko's successful pass that leads to Kagami scoring, he dribbles up the ball, saying that they just got started.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 13 He gives a high pass to Susa, who makes the shot and scores. In the audience, Kagetora Aida analyzes his pass, thinking that giving a high pass to nullify Kuroko's invisible pass, plus the difference in height between Kuroko and Susa, was a very smart choice. Tōō's scoring continues and Kagami eventually has the ball and goes up against Aomine. Imayoshi warns Kagami, saying that he'll get the jackpot when he wins, but that he probably won't. Finals Before the finals of the Winter Cup commence, Imayoshi is seen arriving at the gym with his former teammates. He jokingly comments on the fact that even Aomine wanted to join in, receiving a jab at how he should be studying instead of watching basketball. They then run into the Yōsen team and Imayoshi greets their captain, Okamura.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 230, page 4 When the players enter the court, he comments on how Izuki will most probably be helpless in front of Akashi. When Susa asks him about the Uncrowned Kings, Imayoshi makes it clear that they've somewhat regained their lost glory and that they're a threat to look out for.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 15 Skill Imayoshi is an elite player from the - now elite - school Tōō Academy. His moves are unpredictable and he has the ability to set a scoring play in motion with just a few passes. He is very fast and he can sometimes execute difficult attacking moves out of nowhere, for example, his double clutch he performed in the first match against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 43, page 4 He is also seen to perform a near excellent pressure defense in their second match against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 9 He is capable of scoring buzzer beaters from very far distance behind the three-point line as shown against KaijōKuroko no Basuke chapter 68, page 3 and SeirinKuroko no Basuke chapter 130, page 2. He can also shoot regular three-pointers as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 126, page 16 According to Makoto Hanamiya, Imayoshi is a monster when it comes to reading minds. He can read his opponent's thoughts by observing their expressions and actions. In short, he is practically "psychic". Makoto then adds that when it comes to doing things that people hate, no one can beat him. Trivia *On the first character poll, Imayoshi ranked 17th, with 288 votes. He ranked 21st on the second poll, with 172 votes. *He speaks in a Kansai accent, hinting he may originate from Osaka. *He went to the same Junior High school as the Uncrowned King, Makoto Hanamiya. Hanamiya says that Imayoshi's personality is the worst, which means something coming from him. *In Episode 45 , he is seen drawing a picture of a samurai in his notebook, which looks familiar to Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara, quite possibly a reference to their shared voice actor Nakai Kazuya *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **His motto is "Wisdom to realize one’s own ignorance". **His favorite food is grilled eel over rice. **His hobby is horse racing (without betting money). **His speciality is fishing. *According to the KUROFES ** His best subject is Math. ** He is in the Student Council Committee. ** He has a father and a younger sister. ** He dislikes spontaneous people. ** His best basketball skill is behind the back pass. ** His type of girl is a kikubari (attentive/considerate/respectful) girl. ** He spends free time fishing. ** The reason he plays basketball is that he's been recommended by his parent. ** The player he has his eyes on is Hanamiya. *Imayoshi has a bad habit of being hasty.Kuroko no Basuke Special CD Season 2 Vol. 4 References Navigation pl:Shoichi Imayoshi id:Shoichi Imayoshi Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Tōō Academy Category:PG Category:Captains Category:Team Strky Category:Tōō High Notable Members